narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Temari
is a kunoichi from Sunagakure and the eldest of the Three Sand Siblings. Background In the anime, growing up as a relative to the Fourth Kazekage and Gaara, Temari had a hard time making friends as everyone was always intimidated by her lineage. One boy, however, Daimaru, would spend much time around her, albeit always to play pranks on her.Naruto: Shippūden episode 316 She also used to play with Sen and Yome when they were little girls.Naruto: Shippūden episode 400 Personality Temari is a prudent, stoic, and blunt individual who is rarely afraid to speak her mind (something she would pass on to her son). In Part I, Temari was rather dismissive with a cruel streak which was demonstrated when her brother Gaara killed Team Shigure; she simply smiled and waved goodbye to them before they were crushed.Chapter 59, page 11 She seems to value peace, as she questioned the reasoning of starting a war with Konoha in Part I. During the Chūnin Exams, it is revealed that the one person she is afraid of is Gaara. When Gaara and Kankurō were fighting, she showed a light, happy, mood to make sure Gaara didn't harm her or Kankurō. In Part II, Temari acts as a diplomatic liaison between Sunagakure and Konohagakure to prepare for the next Chūnin Exams. Like Kankurō, her relationship with Gaara has greatly improved. When Gaara was captured by the Akatsuki, Temari hurried back to the village to save him. When Kankurō was poisoned, she watched over him until he had recovered. Temari frequently appears alongside Shikamaru Nara. Though they were opponents during the Chūnin Exams, they came to each others' aid at different points in Part I. When Naruto returned to Konoha at the start of Part II and saw the two of them walking together, he asked them if they were on a date, which both of them denied.Chapter 247, pages 4-6 Despite her usual tough demeanour, she has a tendency to show a softer nature around Shikamaru. Some examples include showing sympathy for him after his father scolded him for questioning if he should be a ninja after the Sasuke Uchiha rescue mission failed.Naruto episode 135 Later, after Shikamaru had escorted her to the village gates near the beginning of Part II, she told him that he should take his duties more seriously, and to quickly become a jōnin like herself.Naruto: Shippūden episode 7 This theme was continued when she was assigned to the Fourth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces with Shikamaru. She tells him to "look alive" and act more like a leader now that he was essentially the division's acting general in Gaara's place.Chapter 515, page 17 In the anime, it is implied that Temari has a crush on Shikamaru, as she became very flustered when Yukata and Matsuri made note of it. This would turn out to be true, as after the war, she would marry Shikamaru and give birth to their son Shikadai. She also seems to be a strict mother, as she harshly reprimanded her son when he addresses his uncle Gaara, the Kazekage, informally. Appearance Temari bears great resemblance to her mother with her teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive ponytails. In Part I, Temari's outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. During the Sasuke Recovery Mission and for the remainder of Part I, Temari wore a long sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow. In Part II, Temari's attire is completely different, exchanging her previous purple-coloured kimono for a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline. While she retains a red sash tied around her waist, she now sported fingerless black gloves and now wore her forehead protector on her forehead. When escorting Gaara to the Summit of the Five Kage, she wears mesh armour underneath a sleeveless, purple dress with a purple blouse over it, a purple sash around her waist, hand warmers and leg guards. She also carried a scroll in which she sealed her fan and instead opted to carry a smaller fan around with her. She is also seen in her previous outfit after the summit. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Temari, like all the other shinobi, don the standard attire of her village inclusive of a flak jacket. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, two years after the war, she has a bang that falls to her right side of her face along with donning her hair down to only two ponytails. Her attire resembles the one she wore during the Sasuke Recovery Mission. Her clothing consists of a purple long sleeve blouse with a high collar under a grey top, and a dark blue skirt with a split in the middle revealing her leggings. She wears fingerless gloves and her sandals are slightly different. Noticeably she isn't wearing her forehead protector. After she settled down in Konohagakure and became a mother, and when off duty, she would wear a simple dark purple kimono robe. She puts her hair back into four ponytails, and would also begin to part her hair to the right. Abilities Temari is a highly skilled kunoichi that specialises in long-range combat. Even as a genin, Temari easily managed to defeat her opponent Tenten during the Chūnin Exams and later kill Tayuya, the second strongest member of the Sound Four, both without a single scratch.Chapter 73, page 19Chapter 214, pages 16-19 By Part II, she was promoted to the rank of jōnin, chosen to be a bodyguard of the Fifth Kazekage, and the leader of the group of shinobi who should deal with the Third Raikage during the Fourth Shinobi World War, further attesting to her abilities. Ninjutsu Tessenjutsu and Nature Transformation In combat, Temari uses her giant in tandem with her Wind Release nature manipulation to create severe torrents winds. In addition to being used as a makeshift club or to block attacks, the fan can be used to glide upon in order to intimidate her foes,Chapter 106, pages 15-16 and it seems to be made of some sort of steel, since it is able to deflect kunai and shuriken when opened. Inscribed on her fan are three purple circles spaced equally across its length, which she calls . As she opens the fan to reveal each star in sequence, the fan's power increases greatly. Once all three moons are revealed, Temari can create slicing whirlwinds that she can guide with her chakra. Her winds allow her to attack from afar and alter the battlefield to her liking, as well as deflecting or diverting most ranged attacks. A stronger variant of her whirlwinds can be used as a counter against sound wave attacks that can cause genjutsu, making it a defence and an attack at the same time.Chapter 213, page 14 In the anime, Temari showed the ability to mix sand into her attacks to catch the enemy off-guard.Naruto episode 72 She could also create a deadly tornado.Naruto episode 217 After the time-skip, Temari is shown to have far greater control of the winds she creates with her fan. She demonstrates the ability to slice through multiple points on a Samurai's armour without injuring the man inside.Chapter 464, page 5 She also developed a stronger variant of the Sickle Weasel Technique.Chapter 464, pages 13-14 By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Temari was claimed to be the best Wind Release user in the Fourth Division,Chapter 553, page 13 which was displayed when she could seriously injure the Third Raikage, whose body is known to be extremely durable,Chapter 552, page 16 and counter the resulting wind force caused by a swipe of one of the Ten-Tails' tail by using the Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique alongside the other tessenjutsu users.Chapter 611, pages 15-16 Likewise, she could counter the Ten-Tails' arms alongside the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces.Chapter 617, page 7 In the anime, she could also use the Wind Release nature manipulation without her iron fan by creating a swirl of air from her palm.Naruto: Shippūden episode 363 Intelligence Temari is a keen analyst, being able to easily deduce an opponent's strategies and weaknesses soon after a battle begins. During her Chūnin Exams finals fight, she easily calculated the distance it would take for Shikamaru to reach her with the Shadow Imitation Technique, and was able to consistently keep out of its grasp.Chapter 107, page 10 Despite ultimately being out-witted in her fight against Shikamaru, she was praised by the jōnin Asuma Sarutobi who called her "an excellent strategist".Chapter 108, page 8 She has also shown to have keen senses, able to tell when a Wind Release technique is being used,Chapter 554, page 1 as well as when Naruto was attempting to use the Tailed Beast Ball.Chapter 555, page 1 Other Skills Temari can summon Kamatari, a one-eyed weasel, being able to aid her in battle by creating strong gusts of wind in unison with her own.Chapter 214, pages 17-19 Temari showed noticeable reflexes and strength, as she was able to easily defend herself against Rock Lee's Leaf Whirlwind, much to his surprise.Chapter 74, page 4 In Part II of the anime, she furthermore proved herself a capable short-range fighter, using her fan as a makeshift club in tandem with her taijutsu skills to fend off opponents as seen during her fight with Konohamaru Sarutobi.Naruto Shippūden episode 234 Her attacks are also rather fast as she could land a hit on the Third Raikage who was renowned for his speed. In the anime, she could catch Madara Uchiha off-guard and hit him with an attack, launching him a great distance away, although no damage was inflicted.Naruto: Shippūden episode 322 During her battle against Kujaku, Temari showed considerable reserves of chakra, being able to continue battling effectively even after becoming exhausted against Kujaku's near-tireless-state thanks to her chakra-conserving twin swords. Stats Part I Chūnin Exams Temari is first introduced with her brothers Kankurō and Gaara. At first, she is shown to have an infatuation for Sasuke by blushing and becoming mildly excited when she thought he had asked who she was. When questioned by Sakura Haruno why they were in their village, Temari chastised her, calling her ignorant. During the preliminary matches of the Chūnin Exams, Temari was pitted against Tenten. Since the bulk of their fight went unseen in the manga, the anime adaptation explained the circumstances.Naruto episode 43 Tenten began the match by throwing wave after wave of weapons at Temari, although Temari easily blew them away with her fan. After Tenten ran out of weapons, Temari used her fan to trap Tenten in a cyclone and propel her into the air. She finished off the match quickly, as the cyclone dispersed and Tenten fell to the ground. Temari made it a point to have Tenten land on her closed fan, knocking Tenten unconscious. Even after she was declared the winner of the match, she threw Tenten off of the fan in an attempt to have her land on many weapons on the ground. However, Rock Lee jumped in to save Tenten before she hit the ground.Chapter 74, page 3 Lee attempted to attack Temari, although she easily stopped him with her fan. During the final rounds of the Chūnin Exams, Temari faced Shikamaru Nara.Chapter 106, page 18 Knowing Shikamaru used shadows to trap his opponents, Temari made sure to stay out of his shadow's range.Chapter 107, page 7 Despite this precaution on Temari's part, Shikamaru used various tactics to increase the distance his shadow could reach, all the while buying time for the sun to set and give him more shadows to work with.Chapter 107, page 18 As Temari evaded his attacks and prepared to finish the match, she was caught by his shadow, Shikamaru, having navigated her to a position where he could easily trap her without her notice.Chapter 108, page 11 Although Shikamaru appeared to be in a position where he could win the match, he tactically forfeited, saying he had used too much chakra and could no longer use his technique.Chapter 109, page 2 Konoha Crush When the Konoha Crush began, Temari was forced to help Gaara flee the village.Chapter 115, page 16 In the anime, when Sasuke Uchiha began to pursue them, Temari stayed behind in an effort to slow Sasuke down, but Kankurō seemed to despise the idea. She then reminded him about their mission to make sure that Gaara is safe due to the fact that he is their first and only priority. As Kankurō escaped with Gaara, Temari attempts to fight Sasuke, although he defeated her with a little effort as he was saving his energy for Gaara. After a long range of battle, Gaara was finally defeated by Naruto. Gaara apologised to both Temari and Kankurō, who were shocked, wondering what Naruto had done to him, while they carried him back to Suna.Chapter 138, page 24 Sasuke Recovery Mission At the request of the Fifth Hokage, Temari and her brothers came to the aid of those sent out to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. Temari arrived in time to help Shikamaru in his fight against Tayuya.Chapter 212, pages 18-19 She asked Shikamaru for information on Tayuya, although, after explaining Tayuya's abilities, Shikamaru suggested that they should retreat.Chapter 214, page 15 Uninterested in Shikamaru's opinion, Temari used Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance to level the surrounding forest, resulting in a large tree to fall on Tayuya, killing her.Chapter 214, page 19 She later accompanied Shikamaru back to Konoha. While waiting in Konoha's hospital, she criticised Shikamaru for his lack of emotional control, but showed compassion when his father scolded him, and later relief for his sake when he learned his companions would survive.Chapter 235, page 18 Shikamaru then sees Temari and her brothers off. Before leaving, she tells him she will help him again if anything happens and then teases him about crying in front of her in the hospital.Chapter 238, page 13 In the anime, she makes a quick appearance waiting in line for diet ramen at Ramen Ichiraku, being the only non Konohagakure villager there. Sunagakure Support Mission In the anime, when one of Gaara's student, Matsuri, was kidnapped by the Four Celestial Symbols Men, Temari and Kankurō joined him in rescuing her. In doing so, Temari was forced to fight Kujaku, who had abilities similar to her own. Although she was able to hold her own for a while, her opponent's abilities gradually began to overwhelm her. Just as Temari was about to be killed, Shikamaru and Ino arrived in time to save her. Shikamaru and Temari quickly began bickering, but ultimately devised a strategy to defeat Kujaku. Temari used her fan to change the direction of a nearby waterfall, allowing Shikamaru to increase the reach of his shadow by using the waterfall's shadow. After Shikamaru trapped Kujaku, Temari finished her off by summoning Kamatari. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths In the anime, about two years after Naruto left Konoha to train with Jiraiya of the Sannin, Temari joined her brothers, including Gaara as the newly-appointed Kazekage, to Konoha to discuss a proposal with Tsunade. They were greated upon arrival by Shikamaru, to which Temari had her usual banter with. Once meeting with Tsunade and the Konoha Council, Tsunade explained her idea of hosting a early Chūnin Exam to help restore Konoha's reputation following the last exams being ruined by Orochimaru's attack on the village. Tsunade hoped the Suna would help support this idea and co-sponsor it. While it was acknowledged that much of Suna's improvements since the Fourth Kazekage's passing were thanks in part to Konoha, Kankurō quickly realised Tsunade had an additional goal. The Hokage explained that with their intel on the Akatsuki suggested that they would be making a move soon, she hoped this improvised exams would lure the enemy out. Ultimately, Gaara agreed to Tsunade's idea for an early Chūnin Exams, but insisted that exams be hosted in Suna. Ultimately, it was agreed to host the first exam in Konoha and the second exam in Suna. Later, Shikamaru saw the Sand siblings off, to which Temari teased Shikamaru again to call if he needs help.Naruto: Shippūden episode 394 Later during the first exam, Temari oversaw the written test with Shikamaru.Naruto: Shippūden episode 394 After everyone who passed the initial part of the first exam met outside the building, Temari, as proctor for the second round, explained to everyone that, because there were too many who passed, a preliminary round would be added, forcing the genin to race to Sunagakure and allowing only the first 30 teams to arrive to qualify for the second exam.Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 Upon her return to the sand village, she saved Kankurō from a masked rebel who tried to commit a suicidal attack on him by blowing the assassin away far enough to leave her and her brother unharmed by the explosion, and then warned him to be more careful next time. The very night after the first 30 teams arrived, she was informed that a group of genin were being attacked by a giant scorpion outside. She, Gaara and Guy went to solve the problem, but when they arrived, the beast was defeated already by Fū. The following day, she announced the start of the second part of the Chūnin Exams being held within Demon Desert.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Temari's first appearance in Part II revealed that she has become a jōnin, as well as Sunagakure's ambassador to Konohagakure, since the events in Part I. Her presence in Konohagakure at the time of Naruto's return was to see to the organisation of the bi-annual Chūnin Exams. Her escort around Konoha was Shikamaru Nara; when asked by Naruto Uzumaki if she and Shikamaru were out on a date, they both denied it.Chapter 247, page 6 Temari is later escorted to the Konoha gate by Shikamaru, much to her surprise, since she never thought he would get up so early. Later in the arc, as she made her way back to Sunagakure, Temari received an omen of bad luck when her cup of tea spontaneously cracked. She commented that, while she didn't believe in such things, she had a bad feeling that something had happened back in Sunagakure. When she learned that Gaara had been kidnapped by Akatsuki, Temari joined forces with Team Kakashi, who were on their way to Sunagakure. Because Naruto, like Gaara, was a jinchūriki, Temari sympathised with him, and was glad to know that there was someone like Naruto who could understand Gaara. Upon arriving, Temari found Kankurō to have been gravely injured in his attempt to rescue Gaara. Wanting to save her brothers, Temari planned to join Team Kakashi in rescuing Gaara, although Chiyo volunteered in her place. Once Kankurō was well enough to walk, he set out with Temari to catch up with Team Kakashi. When Gaara was found and revived by Chiyo's act of self-sacrifice, Temari joined Kankurō in thanking Team Kakashi for saving their brother. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Five Kage Summit Temari and Kankurō are chosen to escort Gaara to the Kage Summit. Once they arrive in the Land of Iron and the meeting begins, Temari and Kankurō become annoyed by the disrespect the other Kage show to Gaara because of his young age. They come to Gaara's defence during the Fourth Raikage's outburst and again when Zetsu appears. Zetsu reveals that Sasuke Uchiha is nearby. Soon after the Raikage leaves to fight Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō leave to join him. When they arrive, Gaara interrupts the fight between the Raikage and Sasuke so that he can speak with Sasuke. While he does so, Temari and Kankurō help some samurai that have been hit by Sasuke's Amaterasu, removing their burning armour. After Gaara fails to convince Sasuke to change his ways, the Sand Siblings and Darui attack him which proved to be futile after he released a more complete form of Susanoo. He left them to combat the collapsing pillars while resuming his pursuit of Danzō. The Sand Siblings and the Raikage's group followed him back to the Summit hall. There they are confronted by Tobi who, after explaining his Eye of the Moon Plan, declares the Fourth Shinobi World War. The Kage agree to the formation of a Shinobi Alliance in response. Gaara is given the additional task of informing Kakashi Hatake of their decision. After the siblings find Kakashi (and Naruto) and tell them what has happened, they return to to Sunagakure to prepare for war. Paradise Life on a Boat Temari is appointed to go to Konoha and deliver information to Tsunade and check out on the progress of the village since Pain's invasion. When she was prepared to return to her village, she is surprised by Konohamaru, who challenged her to a fight. At first, Temari ignored him but Konohamaru attacked her anyway. She was easily able to counter his attacks, leaving him defeated on the floor. She then teased him, claiming that the Sarutobi clan ran out a good heir and that Naruto had sought a lousy student. Konohamaru, furious about this, attacked her again with the use of his Rasengan. With this, Temari got serious. However, before the battle could go any further, Shikamaru stepped in and stopped Konohamaru. Shikamaru had been informed of the intentions of Konohamaru by Udon and Moegi. Temari congratulates Konohamaru for mastering the high-level technique. She compliments the team and says they're promising shinobi before she finally returned to Sunagakure. In the following days, when Gaara travelled to Kumogakure to meet with the other heads of the Alliance to make plans for the war against Akatsuki, Temari accompanied with him, and remained by his side during the meetings. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation When the war begins, Temari is placed in the Fourth Division. Although Gaara is officially in command of the division, Shikamaru is in Gaara's proxy. Temari reminds him of his responsibility as a leader to their division, which causes him to complain. As Gaara and Ōnoki launch the assault she reminds the troops to wait for the signal. After Ōnoki gives them the signal, Temari directs the rest of the division to charge and as she approaches the battle site she notices her father amongst the enemies. As the battle ensued, Temari attacked the Third Raikage with the Wind Release: Cast Net technique. The technique effectively slashes him, after which she immediately ordered the Sealing Team to move in immediately. The Raikage, however, incapacitated the sealing team before they are able to do anything. Temari attempted to revise her strategy, but Dodai explained the Third's abilities in more detail to her, noting that they would need a much stronger, long-range Wind Release technique to defeat him. Before the Raikage could attack again, Naruto appeared on the battlefield stating that he has such a technique. Temari watched on as Naruto's Rasenshuriken failed to incapacitate the Raikage and later warned her division to listen to Dodai's instructions and flee when the Raikage breached the reinforced wall, but the shinobi who were seemingly exasperated by the fact that nothing was working against the Raikage opted to ambush him. After the failed ambush, she instructed the wounded be taken to the medic team and for the remainder of the forces to fall back. When the Third Raikage was finally sealed, Temari mobilises with the remainder of the division towards where Gaara was battling the Second Mizukage. On the way, in the anime, Temari and her team received word to return to the Third Raikage's location to protect the seal from more reincarnated shinobi. Upon returning, Temari was horrified to see amongst the group of reincarnated shinobi was her old bully from her childhood, Daimaru. Thrilled to see Temari again, Daimaru surprisingly revealed his long feelings of love towards her. While shocked by this, Matsuri noted that men often play jokes simply to get the attention of one they are to shy to openly speak towards. While rejecting Daimaru's feelings, Temari did admit she enjoyed being around someone who wasn't intimidated by her due to her famed and feared relatives, sad when she learned he died. Daimaru eagerly asked if she cried for him when she heard he had died, in which she denied ever crying. He then asked if he had lived, if she would have gone out with him in which she immediately rejected the idea and began laughing. A blushing Matsuri also revealed that Temari already liked someone, an intelligent guy. Temari, noticeably surprised at her knowledge, quickly retaliated claiming that there was nobody that she liked. An angered Daimaru, claimed that he knew she had found someone. Having heard enough, he accepted Temari's rejection, Daimaru's past regrets were let go and allowed himself to be sealed. After saying her goodbyes to her fellow Suna-nin, Temari was approached by the reincarnated Torune Aburame. Remembering him from the Kage Summit, Temari warned her team to be careful. She quickly attacked him, only to reveal Torune was an insect clone. When the real Madara Uchiha made an appearance on the battlefield sending two meteorites crashing towards earth, she appeared to have only sustained a minor injury as she inquired about Ōnoki's state. As they prepared to face Madara, she explained that if the elderly needed too much care, the youngsters would not let them forget about it as they prepared to fight. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax At some point, she and her half of the Fourth Division rejoined Shikamaru's half, and together, they mobilised to the jinchūriki's battlefield. Upon her arrival, she and the other tessenjutsu users stood atop a rock and uses the Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique to counter the shock-wave created by the swing of the Ten-Tails' tail. As the Alliances battle strategy later unfolds, Temari marvelled at the fact that Shikaku was able to formulate such a strategy after just being told about their techniques, remarking that it was no coincidence that he was Shikamaru's father. Temari later watched on with the other Allied shinobi as the Hokage clashed with the two Uchiha on the battlefield. As some of the members looked on awestruck of the might of their predecessors, she listened to Shikamaru's transmitted words of encouragement to them to stay alert and wait for an opening. There she noted that Shikamaru would in fact make an excellent Hokage as the ability to sway the hearts of people was a quality necessary to be a leader. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Ultimately, the Infinite Tsukuyomi was casted, drawing Temari and almost the entire world into its spell. Later, everyone was saved by Naruto and Sasuke after they ended the war. Blank Period Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness She is the first one to notice the strangeness of Shikamaru, after he has taken the dangerous mission. With the support of her brother Gaara, she is determined to find out the truth and save Shikamaru. Later, she has successfully wake Shikamaru up from Gengo's genjutsu and helps him find his true self. Her stomach is hurt by Sai when he is under the genjutsu, but is healed in time by Sakura. After the crisis, Shikamaru asks Kakashi for a short leave to date with her. In the final chapter of the novel, Temari is holding her newborn son, whom she and her husband Shikamaru would name Shikadai. The Last: Naruto the Movie Temari was seen with her brothers defending their village from the falling meteors. She was last seen at Naruto and Hinata's wedding with Shikamaru as her date. Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze Temari makes an appearance in this novel. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Temari makes an appearance in this novel. Epilogue At some point afterwards, Temari moved to Konoha and married Shikamaru. She would later give birth to their son, Shikadai. Before the Five Kage meeting, she would host her brothers, and reprimand her son when he failed to address his uncle Gaara, the Kazekage, appropriately. In Other Media Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie Near the end, Temari was one of the shinobi shown fighting off the Ghost Army. She was also seen after the battle, near Shikamaru. Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire She is seen amongst the other Suna-nin ready to battle Konoha-nin, believing that Konohagakure betrayed them by setting a trap for Gaara who went up missing on his way there. However, Jiraiya appears and reassures the Suna-nin that Gaara is very much alive by showing them a message created by Gaara's sand. Video Games Trivia * In the omake at the end of Shippūden episode 75, Shikamaru told Asuma that Naruto: Shippūden would now be called Shikamaru: Shippūden. The logo appeared with the title, and two silhouettes appeared facing each other. One of them was Shikamaru and the other was Temari. * Temari was ranked as the 16th most popular character in the sixth and most recent Naruto character popularity poll. Temari was the 11th most popular character in Naruto according to the fifth poll. She finished 15th in the fourth poll. In the "Naruto Databook" Temari was the 14th most popular character overall. * The name Temari is also the name of a Japanese handball. * According to the databook(s): ** Temari's hobby is flora appreciation. ** Temari wishes for a rematch with Shikamaru. ** Temari's favourite foods are sweet chestnuts, and Kenchin soup. Her least favourite foods are dishes such as squid and octopus. ** Her favourite phrases are and . The latter idiom refers to a sweeping view of the eye or a boundless expanse. ** Temari has completed 42 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 12 B-rank, 20 A-rank, 1 S-rank. Quotes * (About her match with Tenten) "Wasn't much of a match; kinda boring."''Chapter 73, page 20 * (About Shikamaru) "''Sacrifice is an inevitable part of missions… Didn't you receive emotion training?"Chapter 235, page 11 * (To Shikamaru) "Unexpected fragility… men are strange…"Chapter 265, page 12 * (To Shikamaru) "Let's see if you can do this without CRYING this time." * (To Naruto about Gaara) "Even if you go, you'll be only in the way, that, and our Gaara is strong!" * (To Naruto) "''Naruto… You really are a mysterious person. You have the power to change people… Lady Chiyo was always saying how she didn't care about the future of the village… She wasn't the kind of person who would do something like this for Gaara… ''"Chapter 280, pages 12-13 References id:Temari de:Temari es:Temari ru:Темари